


Winner

by LLTheWolf221



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTheWolf221/pseuds/LLTheWolf221
Summary: True love can only be discovered in the right person.
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a manga called 'Lily' the whole of today and last night and decided to write something cute. Enjoy : )

_**"Match Point!"**_ The speaker system blared.

'This is it,' Riven thought. 'The final point. If Irelia's team scores this, it would make history.'

The referee blew the whistle, signaling the start of another round. Irelia's team, _The Wolves_ , the defenders were at the back while Irelia and two others were trying to surround and get the puck from the enemy team, _Tundra Solstice_. The puck was currently in the possession of the best player in the enemy team, Taylor. Known for her speed, agility and unpredictableness this was looking pretty bad. And then it happened. Irelia was supposed to come from the back and try to break Taylor's aggressive stance. Instead, she ditched the plan and went straight for the puck.

 _"I too, can be unpredictable."_ Irelia has once said.

The following happened in a blink of an eye.

With the puck in possession of Irelia, she headed straight for the enemy's net before anyone could even process what the hell had just happened.

The referee blew the whistle again.

_**"GAME!"** _

The crowd roared, most of them jumping up from their seats to congratulate the winning team, Riven included.

_**"The championship of this season's Ice Hockey competition goes to The Wolves!"** _

* * *

Being the supportive girlfriend Riven is, she headed straight to the rink to congratulate Irelia in person but was brought to wait outside instead since all the players are required to be debrief in their locker rooms.

Twenty minutes have gone by, Riven seeing almost all of the players leaving though Irelia was nowhere to be seen.

_'Maybe her coach requested for her to stay a little longer since she scored the winning point for the team.'_

So Riven took her belongings and headed for the locker rooms. On her way there, she bumped into Irelia's coach.

"Mr Henry! Have you seen Irelia?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, she's still in the locker room with another girl. When I left, they were still chatting so I told them to switch off all the lights when they're done." Mr Henry replied.

Riven soon reached the locker room and was about to walk in but halted immediately.

"So, are you and that Riven girl still dating?" She heard a voice ask.

"Oh, no. We're officially together." Irelia corrected and Riven could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Oh, when did that happen?" The unknown voice asked.

"About a month ago."

"She must be really lucky."

Irelia chuckled, "Nah, I'm the lucky one."

Riven's stomach fluttered at that confession. A fool's smile on her face.

_Silence._

_A gasp._

"W-what are you doing?!" Irelia staggered.

"What is it that you see in her but not in me? Why is she always getting everything? What has she done to deserve any of this?!" The voice cried out, desperation thick in her tone. "She's just a girl, a nobody! I can give you everything you want, Irelia. We can travel the World, explore endless possibilities together! It's so much more than what Riven could ever give you!"

Riven's eyes widened. She was about to walk in for real this time but something in her gut told her to wait and see what happens. So she waited.

_Silence, once again._

_A sigh._

"It's different," Irelia started, "I don't care about what Riven can or can not do, I don't care if she and I won't be able to travel around the World." Another sigh. "It lies in the fact that I want her and no one else. The fact that I can't see myself loving someone else other than her. I'm flattered that someone with such a status like yours harbors an attraction towards me but whatever it is that you seek, it's impossible. Because I love her."

A beat.

"I love Riven."

"You'll regret it. Once you realized just what you've lost." The voice said in a choke sob.

Riven heard hurried footsteps heading for the door before a figure zoomed past her, not giving Riven the chance to see the person's face.

After all that, Riven finally stepped into the locker room.

Red eyes met blue ones.

"O-oh, Riven! You just got here-"

Riven didn't let her finish, pulling her into a tight embrace, burying her face into Irelia's hair.

"I love you too." Riven mumbled into her hair.


End file.
